ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mundus Magicus
Mundus Magicus (マンヅス マジクス Mandasu Majukusu, lit. "Magical World"), also known as Mars (火星 Kasei) is the magical counterpart to Mundus Veretis (マンヅス ベレチス Mandasu Beretisu, lit. "Old World"), also known as Earth (地球 Chikyū). Mundus Magicus is located in the North Galaxy of the Universe. Unlike Earth, which is a naturally habitable planet, Mundus Magicus is an alternate world made completely of magic, and utilizes Mars as a template. It was created by the Mage of Beginning ages ago. Overview The Mundus Magicus is an unstable alternate world base on the planet Mars that was created by the Mage of the Beginning; it is a place where magic thrives, as the mystical source of life powers everything and everything in the world. Mundus Magicus is technically an alternate plane of reality anchored to and templated on Mars. The main currency used in the Mundus Magicus is called Drachma, it is apparently used by all major countries and is in the form of coins. Slavery is a state-sanctioned practice and completely normal in Mundus Magicus. Seeing how they use Latin as (one of) their main language and that the political powers date back to Middle Ages if not Ancient Rome, this is to be expected. The current slave system was created by the Queen to deal with the thousands of Ostia's homeless after the destruction of their country. Slaves can buy their freedom and are protected against "excessive mistreatment", which the slave collar reports automatically. Species Like Earth, Mundus Magicus has a multitude of creatures living on it, including Humans, which are said to have arrived from Earth. However, it also possesses a large amount of fantastical creatures known as "demi-humans", who are the native inhabitants of Mundus Magicus. Demi-humans are magical creatures based on several life-forms, including Dragons and even plant-life. While initially appearing as humanoid with minor animalistic features, demi-humans into monstrous forms that can boost their strength and magical abilities depending of what lifeform they are based on. It is so radically different than Earth that instead of aircraft, they use "air whales", a special type of whale to get about their daily lives. Technology While technology in Mundus Magicus is rare compared to the Old World, it is more advanced than anything seen in the Old World. Generally, only the richest of the rich have access to technology in the world- though it, like the World of Earth Land; is powered by magical energy which grants it a wide range of functions and applications far beyond any other derivation. A Mage can charge their magic into their technology to suit their uses. These then can be elementally charged to simulate many situations, like heating or an airconditioner, or many, many more. Facts About Mundus Magicus * A year on Mundus Magicus consists of 686.98 Earth Days. ** A day on Mundus Magicus lasts about as long as an Earth day, around 24 hours. ** The Seasons occur as such: Spring, 7 months, Summer, 6 months, Fall, 5.3 months, and Winter,just over 4 months. Category:Negima! Category:Planets Category:North Galaxy